


when your friends make you lowkey anxious without meaning to

by travellinglinen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Idk I thought this was pretty cute, No real names here I used their online ones, Skeppy's something-is-up senses are going off, Surprises, This is unbelievably short, and. . . peanut butter fights, this could be skephalo if you really wanted ig but it wasn't meant that way, though i'm not even going to bother seeing if that's a tag or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinglinen/pseuds/travellinglinen
Summary: Spifey is weirdly cagey in the run-up to January. Skeppy had wondered if it was something to do with Christmas, or the New Year - Spifey is exactly the kind of awkward to stammer over telling he and TapL that he's going back to Britain for the holidays.But Christmas comes and goes, and then like a week later New Year's goes by as well, and Skeppy is left wondering if maybe it's something really dumb they're getting him for his birthday.///It is.
Relationships: George | Spifey & Harvey | TapL, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Spifey, Zak Ahmed & TapL, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, if you like
Comments: 7
Kudos: 243





	when your friends make you lowkey anxious without meaning to

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there so little platonic stuff?? All of their friendships are inker edible, I s2g y'all are sleeping on this
> 
> Also my phone won't let me add tags that don't already exist for some reason, but dw I'll fix it 😘

Spifey is weirdly cagey in the run-up to January. Skeppy had wondered if it was something to do with Christmas, or the New Year - Spifey is exactly the kind of awkward to stammer over telling he and TapL that he's going back to Britain for the holidays.

But Christmas comes and goes, and then like a week later New Year's goes by as well, and Skeppy is left wondering if maybe it's something really dumb they're getting him for his birthday.

During the build-up, Skeppy can feel himself winding tighter with tension - he plans and fails more videos than he'd like to admit, and he stays up for way too long the night before, streaming until most of the donations turn into premature _'Happy Birthday!'_ s and questions about whether he's excited. 

"I dunno," he says, tossing something he'd found on his desk between his hands. It's some kind of corkscrew thing, and he doesn't know why they have it but if he fumbles a throw it could probably take his eye out. "I've got a weird feeling about this year." 

The chat lights up with excitement and questions. Skeppy laughs, sitting forwards a bit more and slowing the movement of the corkscrew.

"I don't know," he says again, a little more thoughtful as he reads chat's wild predictions. "Spifey has been kind of twitchy the past couple days, I'm worried he's - bought me an inflatable bouncy castle for inside the apartment, or something." 

Chat speeds by, loving the idea, and he laughs again and lets the topic fade into something else.

///

January seventeenth dawns bright and early. His friends are all trolls who'd raced to be the first one to wish him a happy birthday, so most of his messages had come through at the stroke of midnight last night. A6d's had come in at 11 due to a time zone mix-up, and Skeppy fully intends to mock him for it the next time one of them streams.

It's good content. Shut up.

Spifey is out somewhere, which would be worrying but TapL comes into the kitchen and throws a present at the back of Skeppy's head so it pretty much evens out.

They're in the middle of a fierce argument about whether a jar of Jif-brand peanut butter counts as a thoughtful present or not when Spifey comes back. Skeppy is too busy trying to smear peanut butter on TapL's face to hear the door open, or the first few words of greeting from an all-too familiar voice before they die out in surprise.

Skeppy scores a long smear down TapL's cheek, hooting in victory, and someone laughs - a very _familiar_ laugh, one that's part exasperation and part oncoming gigglefit.

He fumbles the jar and spins around so fast his neck nearly cricks, and sure enough, it's -

_"Bad?"_

Bad grins, lifting one hand to wave, though that's all he manages before Skeppy is hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> 57th fic in the tag babey!!!


End file.
